Oops ! (I Did It Again)
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Puck s'est bien amusé au mariage, vraiment bien amusé. Peut-être même un tout petit trop. Et maintenant, il va falloir annoncer à Blaine qu'il peut l'appeler Beau-Papa.


Ça avait pourtant bien commencé pourtant.

Quand Blaine et Kurt étaient revenus de leur weekend de lune de miel gracieusement offert par Sue, ils étaient encore tellement dans l'ambiance de leur mariage qu'ils avaient attendu quelques semaines avant de ressortir de l'appartement comme des gens normaux, et encore plus de temps avant de recommencer à revoir leurs amis. Leurs amis habitant New York, bien sûr.

C'est pour ça que quand on avait sonné à leur porte presque deux mois et demi après leur mariage, alors qu'ils étaient en plein repas avec Sam et Artie, Blaine lança un regard étonné à Kurt.

« Je croyais que Rachel ne pouvait pas ce soir ? »

« Ça ne peut pas être Britt et San, elles sont reparties à Lima ce weekend » répondit Kurt en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand derrière la porte coulissante du loft se tenait Puck, qui avait troqué son uniforme contre une veste en cuir et un jean déchiré qui lui ressemblaient déjà beaucoup plus, les mains croisées derrière le dos, et un drôle d'air accroché au visage.

« Noah ? »

« Salut Kurt » dit-il doucement « C'est un bon moment ? Je dérange pas ? »

Kurt dévisagea Puck étonnamment. Depuis les années qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait jamais vu le grand brun à crête s'excuser de déranger, et encore moins attendre qu'on l'invite avant de rentrer dans une pièce.

« Non … bien sûr, rentre »

Puck rentra dans l'appartement, et serra Kurt dans ses bras quand celui-ci s'avança pour lui faire la bise, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Kurt se détacha de lui en se disant que décidément, Puck était bizarre aujourd'hui, et l'invita à passer dans le salon où les autres étaient.

« Regardez qui est là ! » lança il, et les autres se mirent tout de suite à sourire.

« Puck ! » lança Sam en allant enlacer le brun « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Rien … je devais- enfin je voulais – venir hum … vous voir. Enfin ça fait longtemps, quoi » bredouilla Puck

« T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es tout blanc » lança Artie alors que Puck se penchait pour lui faire la bise

« Oui … il fait un peu froid dehors, quoi »

Blaine approcha à son tour, et serra Puck dans ses bras, ce à quoi celui-ci répondit d'un vague bégaiement gêné, et alla frotter son crâne fraîchement rasé du plat de la main d'un air mal à l'aise.

« Tu restes manger avec nous, hein ? » demanda joyeusement Blaine sans s'en inquiéter.

Puck semblait hésiter entre s'asseoir à table et s'enfuir en courant loin de chez eux, et Kurt posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à venir se poser sur la chaise à côté de son mari.

« Ça faisait un bout de temps » sourit Sam en s'asseyant en face de Puck « Depuis le mariage de ces deux-là, à vrai dire »

« Ou de ces quatre » rit Artie « Même si les filles sont pas là »

« Et bien tiens, à leur santé » proposa Kurt en levant son verre, et tout le monde suivit en trinquant son verre contre le sien

« A propos de ça, qu'est-ce qu'on avait bu à votre mariage » lança Puck d'une drôle de voix nerveuse « San arrêtait pas de remplir mon verre, franchement ! »

« Oh, je pense que t'étais pas le seul … » commença Blaine, mais Puck le coupa

« Vraiment _beaucoup_ … on fait des trucs bizarres quand on est bourrés pas vrai ? »

« Mmh … je suppose » répondit Blaine en fronçant des sourcils

« Et après on regrette, et on fait des bêtises, et on est désolé » enchaîna rapidement Puck, et tous les autres autour de la table le dévisagèrent étrangement.

Le Puck qu'ils connaissaient ne serait jamais excusé jamais de trop boire en temps normal.

« Tu penses à quoi, Puck ? » demanda Sam

« A quand tu t'es mis à danser avec la mère de Blaine ? » lança Artie en riant, et tout le monde le suivit. Tout le monde sauf un.

« Mmh … à vrai dire, c'est un peu pour ça que je suis là … »

« Un peu pour ça ? » demanda Kurt

Puck ne dit rien et se contenta de se gratter l'arrière de la tête d'un air distrait.

« D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle a pas dansé qu'avec toi » sourit Blaine « Je l'ai vu avec le Dr Lopez, et le père de Britt aussi, et même Will »

« Avec Shue ? » rit Sam « Et Madame P était pas trop jalouse ? »

« Je crois pas qu'elle les a vus et heureusement » rit Blaine

« Même marié, Shue attire encore toutes les filles de la pièce, hallucinant » sourit Kurt en posant une main sur l'épaule de son mari

« Je vais aller me laver les mains » gronda Puck

« Mmh oui » dit Kurt, un peu étonné « T'as qu'à aller à l'évier de la cuisine »

Puck se leva en raclant sa chaise, et se dirigea vers l'évier que lui avait indiqué Kurt, alors que les autres le regardaient tous avec de gros yeux.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé fut coupé d'un coup par la vibration plutôt forte du portable de Puck, qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

« Puck t'as un message ! » lança Sam, en se penchant en avant pour regarder l'écran « De … une fille qui s'appelle Pam »

Puck se retourna vers la table avec des yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête, mais avait encore les mains sous le filet d'eau et il ne pouvait pas revenir vers la table en courant pour lui arracher des mains.

« Tiens c'est marrant, elle a le même prénom que ma mère ! » sourit Blaine en se penchant vers le portable dans les mains du blond

« Marrant » dit Puck, qui devint tout blanc depuis son évier

« De Pam : " _Est-ce que tu lui as dit, mon lapin ?"_ » cita Sam

« Mon lapin … elle m'appelait comme ça et … » Blaine s'interrompit et fronça ses sourcils épais vers Puck, qui s'était suspicieusement remis à se laver les mains à toute vitesse « Puck … »

Artie et Sam se jetèrent un regard étonné, tandis que Kurt regardait avec attention son mari, sentant bien qu'il avait une idée en tête. Puck ne dit rien, et continue à se savonner les mains, pour ce qui devait être la huitième fois.

« Puck ! » cria Blaine d'un coup, faisant peur à tout le monde « C'est ma mère qui t'envoie ce message ? »

Puck hocha de la tête très rapidement, et Blaine se leva d'un coup de son siège, vite suivi par Kurt et Sam

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Puck ? »

Puck déglutit visiblement.

« Et bien disons que … Ta mère et moi … on a fait Pam »

« Quoi ? »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux tout grands, presque au bord de la crise de nerfs, et Sam dut aller se placer devant Puck en guise de protection

« J'avais vraiment beaucoup bu » dit Puck derrière Sam « Et elle était là, et on dansait ensemble et avant que je sache comment, on était à l'arrière de mon pick-up et … »

« Ma mère, Puckerman ! » hurla Blaine, que Puck n'avait jamais vu aussi rouge « Ma _MÈRE_ ! »

Avant que Blaine ou Puck aient pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Kurt avait réussi à agripper le biceps de son mari pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin dans la pièce et l'encourager à se défouler contre le punching-ball noir que Sam et lui avaient accroché au plafond, et qui aux yeux de Blaine avait maintenant la forme d'un grand brun à crête.

Kurt laissa Blaine cogner comme un sourd contre le sac et revient vers les autres garçons, qui étaient maintenant en train de discuter en cercle autour de Puck.

« T'es quand même pas malin ! » disait Sam, ce qui venant de sa part était assez drôle

« Et t'aurais peut-être pas lui dire comme ça, aussi » dit Artie

« Mais je comprends pas, je pensais que tu étais avec Quinn ? » interrompit Kurt, les sourcils froncés.

A ça, Puck ne retint pas un grand éclat de rire, qu'il cessa tout de suite quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard furieux de l'ancien Warbler depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Mmh … Quinn et moi on est plus ensemble »

« Depuis quand ? » s'étonna Kurt

« Depuis qu'elle est partie avec Rachel »

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Kurt, qui était visiblement à deux doigts de la crise d'apoplexie

« Trois mois avant le mariage, elle est venue à New York pour dire à S et Britt qu'elle pourrait pas venir au mariage à cause de son mémoire, et elle a passé la nuit chez Rachel … c'est parti de là apparemment »

« Mais j'étais à New York aussi moi ! Et j'ai Rachel au téléphone tous les jours depuis six mois ! » hyperventila Kurt « Personne ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Je crois que t'étais occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre » rappela Sam d'une petite voix moqueuse derrière, et le regard furieux de Blaine passa de Puck à son récent mari.

« Merci pour ça » gronda Kurt

« Oui, ça on en reparlera après » gronda Blaine, délaissant son punching-ball pour se rapprocher des autres « Je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ! »

« Mon chéri, je pense que tu devrais te calmer un peu » tenta Kurt

« JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME » hurla Blaine « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« C'était pas ma faute … » commença Puck, et Blaine avança un doigt menaçant vers lui

« Si tu dis encore une seule fois que c'est de ta faute … »

« Blaine Anderson-Hummel ! On ne menace pas les gens dans cet appartement ! » interrompit Kurt, et Blaine baissa le doigt mais n'adoucit pas son regard noir pour autant

« Je veux une réponse, Puckerman !»

Puck se frotta la tête.

« Je sais pas mec … Elle est belle ta mère tu sais ? J'ai juste craqué »

L'explication de Puck ne parut pas suffisante à Blaine, qui s'avança vers Puck mais n'eut pas le temps de rien faire puisque Sam et Kurt s'étaient promptement glissés entre les deux.

« Je le comprends, c'est vrai que dans cette famille, ils sont tous sublimes » dit Kurt

« Cooper est pas mal non plus » rétorqua Puck en haussant des épaules.

Blaine avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler son nœud papillon préféré.

« Mon frère aussi ? » s'étrangla -il « Mais t'es même pas gay ! »

« Ta mère confirmera » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Puck, et Blaine fit le geste de lui sauter dessus quand le portable de Puck, qui était toujours sur la table de la salle à manger que tout le monde avait abandonnée maintenant, se mit à sonner lourdement.

« _Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring, Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha, And take your picture …_ »

Puck se jeta sur son portable et décrocha le plus rapidement possible, sous le regard inquisiteur des trois autres.

« Allo ? Ah oui bébé c'est toi … »

Le grand à crête jeta un regard furtif à Blaine, ce qui ne laissa aucun de l'identité de son mystérieux interlocuteur – ou plutôt interlocutrice.

« Oui j'y suis … Hmm oui, il est là »

Blaine fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et Kurt enroula sa main autour du bras de son mari en guise de réconfort.

« Oui … Non, pas encore … enfin le début si … Ah tu veux ? Bon, ok »

Puck rabaissa le portable contre son épaule, et lança un regard à Blaine.

« Mmh, c'est pour toi … _Maman_ »

Blaine alla arracher le portable des mains de Puck d'un geste ferme, et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour aller hurler dans l'appareil.

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ! »

Puck s'était reculé vers les trois autres, qui ne savaient plus trop comment se situer, et Artie chuchota qu'il était peut-être temps de penser à enlever les couteaux de la table.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » hurla Blaine dans le téléphone

« Puck apparemment » ricana Sam par derrière, et Kurt lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

Blaine n'avait pas l'air de se calmer beaucoup en entendant sa mère lui parler au téléphone, et se contentait de pousser quelques grognements dans le portable, avant de soudainement le lancer à Puck, qui l'attrapa au vol.

« Oui … Je te rappelles » Puck chuchota les derniers mots en plaçant sa main contre le combiné pour qu'on entende le moins possible, mais vu la taille de l'appartement c'était difficile, et tout le monde pouvait tout entendre ce qu'il disait « Moi aussi … partout, oui … Je t'embr- _hmh_ , je te salue … Ciao »

Puck rangea le portable dans sa poche arrière, et releva doucement la tête vers Blaine, qui le dévisageait d'un air mauvais.

« Elle a dit que t'avais quelque chose à me dire, en plus » grogna il, et Puck devint étrangement blanchâtre.

« Et bien … on va dire qu'après votre mariage, hmm … On s'est peut-être un peu revus »

« Combien de fois ? » gronda Blaine

« Une fois, seulement » dit Puck « Pendant presque trois mois »

« Quoi ? » hurlèrent en même temps Blaine, Kurt, Sam et Artie

« Et ben, en fait, je sors avec ta mère depuis votre mariage » sourit fièrement le grand brun, et heureusement que Sam avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami sinon celui-ci aurait vraiment étranglé Puck.

« C'est pas possible ! » hurla Blaine, en essayant de lutter contre les gros bras du blond

« Tu pouvais t'en empêcher, hein » gronda Kurt en direction de Puck, qui leva les mains en l'air en signe de défense

« C'est plus fort que moi » soupira Puck « Je suis un foutu motherfucker »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson mort, et Kurt se demanda un instant si il n'allait pas devenir veuf plus tôt que prévu, parceque son mari semblait extrêmement proche d'un arrêt cardiaque

« Oups » se corrigea Puck « Trop tôt ? »

« Je vais te tuer ! » hurla Blaine de toutes ses forces, et Sam du resserrer sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Mais je pouvais pas savoir ! » se défendit Puck comme il pouvait

« Que c'était ma mère ? »

« Qu'elle pouvait tomber enceinte ! Je pensais qu'avec la ménopause et tout … »

« Que … qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » demanda Kurt, les yeux écarquillés

« Mmh ... surprise ? Tu vas pouvoir m'appeler Beau-Papa » sourit Puck

Blaine s'évanouit.


End file.
